Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie/Gallery
Promotional Images Tumblr_otgj6hJMiG1regvu0o1_1280.jpg Hey-arnold-header-image-tablet.jpg|Header image from Nick's website. Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_poster.png hey-arnold-jungle-movie.jpg Stoop-TJM.jpg Arnold and Gerald.png tumblr_oy21nq3nFx1rn9ixao1_1280.jpg tumblr_oyas3xOVaH1wvkstoo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oyas3xOVaH1wvkstoo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oyas3xOVaH1wvkstoo4_1280.jpg tumblr_oyas3xOVaH1wvkstoo3_1280.jpg Tumblr otggkd2akY1rvsfh9o4 1280.png Videos Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie Exclusive First Look Nick-0|Exclusive First Look, narrated by Craig Bartlett Hey Arnold! From Hillwood to the Jungle San Diego Comic Con 2017|Full SDCC17 Panel, including the sneak peek File:'Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie' EXCLUSIVE Super Trailer Nick|Trailer #1 (NYCC17) File:Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie Trailer NickSplat|Trailer #2 File:'Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie' Are You an Arnold �� or a Helga? �� Nick Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie OFFICIAL TRAILER (2017) NickSplat|Trailer #3 Which Member of Arnold's Crew Are You⁉️ Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie Nick Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie ✈️ 'Air Travel' EXCLUSIVE Sneak Peek Nick Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie Cast Table Read - Nick Animation|Recording of the cast table read Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie - Behind the Scenes Clips Hey Arnold! Jungle Movie Animatic - Crow's Nest Confession|Sequence animatic by Jessie Wong Hey Arnold! Jungle Movie Animatic - Helga Peeping|Sequence animatic by Jessie Wong Hey Arnold! Jungle Movie Animatic - Phoebe's Device|Sequence animatic by Steve Lowtwait Hey Arnold! Jungle Movie Animatic - Compound Riot|Sequence animatic by Steve Lowtwait Hey Arnold! Jungle Movie Animatic - Arnold's Parents|Sequence animatic by Steve Lowtwait Screenshots Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie Title Card.png Arnold at the temple's entrance.jpg Arnold wants to find his parents.jpg Mom, Dad, I'll never stop looking for you.png We need to talk, Arnold.png Arnold's happy grin.png Have a great time on your field trip, Arnold.png Give me some food!.png Mr. Hyunh in The Jungle Movie.png Time for a day in school.png Class! I got great news!.png Wait... Where are we going again.png Curly, would you stop that.png Helga, Sid, what's wrong.png We're up for it.png Yeah, keep walking....png Never gets old.png Time to go to work!.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Okay, Helga. Tell us why you bug Arnold.png Yeah, whatever.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 1.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 3.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 4.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 5.png B4B3CC06-0820-455F-921A-C48EF230A741.jpeg Pigeon Man TJM.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 6.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 7.png Tumblr_otk5q8Q78O1tr6wqbo3_1280.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 8.png New Eugene picture.png IMG 5682.JPG Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 9.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 10.png We did it, everyone! We won!.png We're all coming back!.png There is a god after all.png Like I said, Don't get your hopes up.png Are you sure you need all that stuff.png I'll help to find your parents, my love.png I'm coming with you and your friends, Baby Sis!.png Be carefull out there, Olga.png And Helga, sell these things.png Don't get your hopes up, Arnold.png Dude, what do you want.png Sir, you have to get off now.png We'll be taking off soon, people.png ARNOLD! THERE'S ONE MORE THING I FORGOT TO TELL YOU!.png Give it back, you hag!.png Welcome to San Lorenzo.png MY HAIR! LOOK AT IT!.png Road Trip, Man.png So this is San Lorenzo.png I hope you all will have a great time here in my homeland.png Where's the restroom.png I'm having the time of my life.png God, this stuff is great.png Oh, God... My guts, man!.png Olga and her new boyfriend.png How am I going to tell everyone about this.png Arnold, you lied to us!.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo3 1280.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo4 1280.png Helga's trying to confess again.png Helga seems to be giving up.jpg Helga tosses away her locket.jpg Gerald and Phoebe grabbing Helga.jpg No way to get home now.png We're lost. I just know it..png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo5 1280.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo6 1280.png Thanks to you, WE'RE LOST!.png We finally made it, guys!.png You're not going anywhere, girl!.png So, where does that leave me.png Thanks for nothing, Foothead!.png How could you sell us out like that, you jerk.png We thought you were our friends, Arnold.png Arnold holding up the glowing key.jpg Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo7 1280.png This thing looks like you, Arnold.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo8 1280.png Yeah, Arnold. We get it!.png Arnold point to painting of his parents.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie Helga and Arnold Blushing.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 4322792227962.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie Arnold and Helga finally kiss.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 22828282993.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 06960.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 06970.jpg Normal Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 06971.jpg Normal Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 06977.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 06984.jpg 407FD7C5-DBD0-4DE2-8B03-9226AB291C6C.png 98D804EF-F47D-4462-AFA3-42D4F33CFD5E.png 7D9E15F9-F897-4606-9507-C8A9ACD1188E.png 4B2C4225-2D47-425A-8074-B32556523831.png 3B89DD0E-3FA4-4FF4-8999-F81C5B842DA8.jpeg 5401E51A-9A84-42D0-BFA8-BAAFC1E5914D.png 65AACBBB-1FF3-46BD-8E6A-8B3527772D5B.jpeg E922871F-C0F7-4157-BCBF-577A78FB5712.png 3BFC6F53-45AC-4491-A220-6E37B0B9BA49.png 79AC5753-2A74-4C40-B7B5-35FE8F663491.png ADE079CB-C547-41B0-BCB7-A8A98176AEA8.png A5F33ACE-A577-4E44-AB9A-C7093AD76476.png CCCF720B-BA56-4B17-8C6B-6A512D7C7758.png 347AF25F-A39B-4E0F-BE08-46A1E06B46FC.png 38610008672 52696ac08b b.jpg tumblr_inline_ozyb66ttUo1ssrkgd_1280.jpg Hey-Arnold-Meet-Gerald-1024x576.jpg 24768793008 02d71c16b7 b.jpg 37754980975 5793a0637e b.jpg 37755042735 ac914f97f2 b.jpg 24768943668 ed9abcc787 b.jpg 38609077032 63001214f2 b.jpg 37755038495 0aacb82c58 b.jpg 38610201762 25f884a4f5 b.jpg 37925052594 b37f30b6fa b.jpg 37753701965 f5e724260d b.jpg 37753693025 ef967627b9 b.jpg 37753693165 f272855741 b.jpg DboQxZWW0AA IQP.jpg DboQyHiW0AAGLG-.jpg 61278620.jpg normal_Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_02949.jpg normal_Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_02252.jpg Normal Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 02394.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 11342.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 11284.jpg 38597303192 e6f6cc7704 o.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09416.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 11496.jpg 37753901315_c19bf8d2d7_b.jpg 37915121204_804543e4f2_b.jpg 24769754918_345e49e804_b.jpg 38586328186_b4c13eff87_b.jpg 24768940898_2e67f50579_b.jpg 37753698425_969945b9eb_b.jpg 26866723849_acefda440a_b.jpg 38642368881_b5299ba701_b.jpg 38642363001_8e46c015fb_b.jpg 38642543751_fb03e98d3f_b.jpg 26865845649 3f0928510b b.jpg 26865688999 4cf6b65d8f b.jpg 1543579887 4295556f6acd9d592e96afe25091315e.png A36c56133762a76a59b68f9cad2a15ce.png 38642557501 4656776e6f b.jpg 38642206661 fc6169b92f b.jpg 38642093251 ba6b8da4a0 b.jpg 38610166182 d8542b1971 b.jpg 38585290546 d227d4985d b.jpg 38585296446 18d49a9e13 b.jpg 3254d7919476b2d6840781a103397848.png 38641184071 f4477a23be b.jpg 37754980245 8623276def b.jpg 1511687362128.png 1512703027 ey-arnold-dzhungli-film-20.jpg 38586325966 08e7e75286 b.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09419.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09921.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09920.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09919.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09918.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09913.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09912.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09911.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09910.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09908.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 10392.jpg 24125701 129434231082594 6590721104912842752 n.jpg 24125454 1764905820470089 1552707389914873856 n.jpg 37753698945 0813e1c5d3 o.jpg 37742980415 539c326734 o.jpg 37913174394 b55bdbd3ca b.jpg 37742807135 f2756fe733 b.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09903.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09532.jpg 38642543751 fb03e98d3f b.jpg 38642363001 8e46c015fb b.jpg 38642368881 b5299ba701 b.jpg 26866723849 acefda440a b.jpg 37753698425 969945b9eb b.jpg 24768940898 2e67f50579 b.jpg 38586328186 b4c13eff87 b.jpg 24769754918 345e49e804 b.jpg 37915121204 804543e4f2 b.jpg 37753901315 c19bf8d2d7 b.jpg Gifs tumblr_othd8ixEhd1st0dt8o7_540.gif tumblr_othd8ixEhd1st0dt8o8_540.gif tumblr_otisu41OAu1sgixyoo1_540.gif tumblr_oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno1_540.gif tumblr_oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno2_540.gif tumblr_oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno4_540.gif tumblr_oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno3_540.gif tumblr_oxf36lLOeL1qf9ni3o2_400.gif tumblr_oxf36lLOeL1qf9ni3o3_400.gif tumblr_oxf36lLOeL1qf9ni3o5_400.gif tumblr_oxf36lLOeL1qf9ni3o7_400.gif tumblr_oxf36lLOeL1qf9ni3o10_400.gif tumblr_oxhioaSa6v1wvkstoo1_400.gif tumblr_oxhioaSa6v1wvkstoo2_400.gif tumblr_oxhioaSa6v1wvkstoo3_400.gif tumblr_oxl9vxmlzR1wvkstoo1_1280.gif tumblr_oz0nqyhzCV1wvkstoo1_1280.gif tumblr_oz0nqyhzCV1wvkstoo2_1280.gif tumblr_oz2tw3NKys1wvkstoo1_1280.gif tumblr_oz2tw3NKys1wvkstoo2_1280.gif tumblr_oz2tw3NKys1wvkstoo3_1280.gif tumblr_oz2tw3NKys1wvkstoo4_1280.gif Backgrounds TJM2016Shrine.jpg|Background Design, by Jonathan Renoni TJM2016Boat.jpg|Background Design, by Jonathan Renoni TJM2016Bridge.jpg|Background Design, by Jonathan Renoni TJM2016Rough.jpg|Background Design, by Jonathan Renoni tumblr_otggkd2akY1rvsfh9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_otggkd2akY1rvsfh9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_otggkd2akY1rvsfh9o3_1280.jpg tumblr_otggkd2akY1rvsfh9o5_1280.jpg IMG_5709.JPG IMG_5753.JPG IMG_5867.JPG IMG_5868.JPG IMG_5869.JPG IMG_5871.JPG IMG_5870.JPG IMG_1920.JPG HiddenCityBG.png|More details about this background here. bridgetore-samples14-copy.jpeg Character Art Arnold-TJM.jpg|Arnold Shortman Gerald-TJM.jpg Helga-TJM.jpg|Helga Pataki Phoebe-TJM.jpg tumblr_otggkd2akY1rvsfh9o4_1280.png|The four characters in their jungle outfits Hey Arnold Jungle Movie Cast.jpg|Larger version of the previous image 59e90479d075f61c85524312.PNG 59e90485d075f61c84dacaa8.PNG 59e9047ad075f61c85524314.PNG 59e904cad075f61c85524318.PNG 59e904d1d075f61c8552431a.PNG 59e90486d075f61c84dacaaa.PNG 59e9049dd075f61c962154b6 (1).PNG 59e904ac8b927b1dd1dbc5a5.PNG 59e904ae8b927b1dd1dbc5ad.PNG 59e904ad8b927b1dd1dbc5a7.PNG 59e904ad8b927b1dd1dbc5a9.PNG 59e904ae8b927b1dd1dbc5ab.PNG 59e904bf8b927b1dfbbdb332.PNG 59e904db8b927b1dfbbdb334.PNG 59e904e6d075f61c962154b8.PNG 59e904e7d075f61c962154ba.PNG 59e904f1d075f61ca93baa81.PNG 40445C88-078C-48A1-BF92-B2E3E60F460D.png Che.png Arnoldposes.jpg Arnoldexpressions.jpg Tumblr ozqonx4tsd1rvsfh9o1 1280.jpg Helgaexpressions.jpg Geraldposes.jpg Geraldexpressions.jpg Phoebeposes.jpg Sub-buzz-16425-1469127178-1.jpg TJMrhonda1.jpg TJMrhonda2.jpg TJMrhonda3.jpg TJMrhonda4.jpg Helga's_love_face.jpg Phoebe_backpack.jpg TJM Stoop Kid.jpg|Stoop Kid's design being colored in Tumblr oo22l1dyK41td3gwro1 540.jpg|Key art of Nadine for a movie projector sequence EarlyOlgaandChe.jpg|Design of Olga with a different outfit Miles_pose.jpg Monkeyman_pose.jpg HipsterToran.jpg|Cartoon Lane Toran Boardinghouse_pets.jpg Arnold_and_craig.jpg|Arnold and Cartoon Craig 36 Arnold Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Arnold Misc Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Nath Milburn Arnold.jpg 36 Gerald Poses Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Helga Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Helga Poses Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Group Poses 01 Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Group Poses 02 Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Group Poses 03 Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Hey Arnold School Steps Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Nath Milburn Hey Arnold Group.jpg 36 Grandpa Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg Phil designs Steven Welles.jpg 36 Grandma Parachute Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Miles Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Abner Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Abner Poses Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Lasombra Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Eduardo Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Queen Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Royal Family Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Patakis Poses Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Harold Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Rhonda Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Stinky Poses Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Eguene Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Eguene Mouths Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Eugene Puffed Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Curly Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg Simmons insanity Steven Welles.jpg 36 Brainy Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 People Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Biker Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Snake Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Animals Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Donkey Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Wagon Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Dancers Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Spider Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Jungle Kids Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Arnold Mask Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Misc Kids Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg 36 Misc Adults Hey Arnold Nath Milburn.jpg Tumblr oxev4gXoC21spg480o7 1280.jpg 23970033 129750991033214 5100276056296783872 n.jpg Miles Shortman.png IMG_0282.jpg IMG_0283.jpg 26225862_427380511015455_8809842668516409344_n.jpg 24125498_1505798922873827_4904533321213542400_n.jpg 24274649_397384700675721_8509157527156424704_n.jpg 24178049_306147566538167_1846878281362571264_n.jpg 26866424_2049193808431140_125966069327200256_n.jpg 86A9A0BE-CBC7-4FF4-8D67-E57EF25ECC55.png Principal Wartz TJM.png 95DAE0C8-C7D8-4A9E-90C0-00F0B1AAB784.png 8A7403C4-66C8-47DA-A096-3B93B3B5EBD8.png A148D34E-855E-4511-B7C2-AFB98EBE175A.png Pigeon Man (character) TJM.png Monkey Man TJM.png vlcsnap_2018_11_06_20h30m44s247_by_carlosa97a116_dcrfefl-fullview.jpg vlcsnap_2018_11_06_20h30m48s055_by_carlosa97a116_dcrfef8-fullview.jpg 46564015_2210209392582334_371496036647698026_n.jpg 46037074_1031836320321143_618836889390994837_n.jpg 52315710_10157178800230742_1543446693100388352_n.jpg Production Photos & Others Nickelodeon Yearbook HA! page.png|Page in Nickelodeon Animation 2017 Yearbook. Contains drawings by crew members (most notably Craig Bartlett's Instagram drawings) and many pictures of the team in production. Jungle Movie crew.png|Another page, with crewmember photos (from left to right: Craig Bartlett, Tom Barowski, Abigail Davies, Randal Eagles, Tyler Gentry, Kevin Lam, Kahee Lim and Stu Livingston) TJM concept art at the studio.jpg|Several pieces of concept art in the background along with the new and old designs in the background. IMG_1871.JPG The Jungle Movie Table Readingimage.jpeg|Table read collage Lowtwait's jungle movie art.jpeg|Art by Steve Lowtwait Steve Lowtwait's Jungle Movie Art.jpg|Art by Steve Lowtwait Final recording session.jpg|Final voice session 17076628 424546844551271 1452283873349074944 n.jpg 17817525 1156613254467074 3749357886489231360 n.jpg Tumblr inline opg9j7U6Vq1s5l0x8 540.jpg|Short of Arnold's jungle outfit C g0AgmV0AAvXjA.jpg Capture.PNG IMG_5702.JPG HelgaJungleMovie.jpg IMG_5700.JPG IMG_1878.JPG IMG_1885.JPG IMG_5754.JPG IMG_5802.JPG IMG_1901.JPG IMG_2001.JPG IMG_1963.JPG Capturee.PNG 1BEFC035-B10E-48EA-80A1-D4AFA09DA529.jpeg Capture6.PNG tumblr_oxexvlaYF11qiitixo8_1280.jpg tumblr_oxexvlaYF11qiitixo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oxexvlaYF11qiitixo3_1280.jpg tumblr_oxexvlaYF11qiitixo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oxexvlaYF11qiitixo7_1280.jpg Tumblr otibf5NJJb1w0nrh6o1 1280.jpg|Jungle outfits of the characters on the side of a truck. IMG_1921.JPG|Promotional vehicle featuring one of Helga's shrines 35299913_10156545394675742_6633656694675079168_o.jpg Storyboards Helgaalley1.jpg|Storyboard by Jessie Wong Helgaalley2.jpg|Storyboard by Jessie Wong Helgaalley3.jpg|Storyboard by Jessie Wong Helgashrinetjmboard.jpg Character Art of Helga.png Tumblr inline okbk7emA7a1sgm7b9 540.jpg|Storyboard before being sent to Korea - Rooftop sequence boarded by Stu Livingston TJMstoryboardVSfinal1.jpg|Storyboard compared to final animation TJMstoryboardVSfinal2.jpg|Storyboard compared to final animation TJMstoryboardVSfinal3.jpg|Storyboard compared to final animation TJMstoryboardVSfinal4.jpg|Storyboard compared to final animation TJMstoryboardVSfinal5.jpg|Storyboard compared to final animation TJMstoryboardVSfinal6.jpg|Storyboard compared to final animation TJMstoryboardVSfinal7.jpg|Storyboard compared to final animation TJMHaroldSidstinky.png|Unused shot of Harold, Sid, and Stinky TJMStinkyCraig.png|Unused shot of Stinky and cartoon Craig 17882945 206137343215929 8030823592017002496 n.jpg Helgasliding1.jpg|Storyboard by Jessie Wong Helgasliding2.jpg|Storyboard by Jessie Wong Helgasliding3.jpg|Storyboard by Jessie Wong TJMHaroldSidDeleted.gif|Deleted scene, boarded by Steve Lowtwait TJMCurlyExtended.gif|Extended Curly scene, boarded by Steve Lowtwait TJMmachetedeleted.gif|Extended guard scene, boarded by Steve Lowtwait TJMGrandmakick.gif|Boarded by Steve Lowtwait TJMBobandChe.gif|Boarded by Steve Lowtwait TJMCurlydeleted.gif|Deleted scene, boarded by Steve Lowtwait TJMGrandmaDeleted.jpg|Grandma and a pirate stop and watch the water tower fall. Deleted scene, boarded by Steve Lowtwait Hiddencity1.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (1) Hiddencity2.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (2) Hiddencity3.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (3) Hiddencity4.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (4) Hiddencity5.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (5) Hiddencity6.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (6) Hiddencity7.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (7) Hiddencity8.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (8) Hiddencity9.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (9) Hiddencity10.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (10) Hiddencity11.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (11) Hiddencity12.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (12) Hiddencity13.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (13) Hiddencity14.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (14) Hiddencity15.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (15) Hiddencity16.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (16) Hiddencity17.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (17) Hiddencity18.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (18) Hiddencity19.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (19) Hiddencity20.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (20) Hiddencity21.png|Storyboard by Kahee Lim (21) TJMparentsboard.gif|Boarded by Steve Lowtwait TJMCraignotes1.jpg|Craig's notes on Sequence 30 (at the habitat) TJMCraignotes2.jpg|Craig's notes on Helga's side view TJMCraignotes3.jpg|Craig's notes on Rhonda's shoes, Gerald's eyebrows, and the Girl Queen's profile Category:Galleries Category:Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie